


His Equal

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, Luke and Octavian would totally rule the world if they'd work together, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my favorite-pairing-oneshots that explain how the dynamics in my headcanon works. It will also answer some questions my headcanon-timeline may raise if you read that, but it works perfectly fine without having read my headcanon-timeline.</p><p>--</p><p>April 2009, in the middle of the Titan War: Luke seeks help. He knows they need Romans to win the war, so he contacts the augur, Octavian. The meeting goes a little different than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Equal

Title: His Equal – Between Manipulation, War and Sex

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; before Last Olympian

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Luktavian

Side Pairings : Ethan/Alabaster (mentioned), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Ethan Nakamura

Summary: It was the middle of the war when Luke tried to recruit Romans. To do so, he contacted the augur of New Rome. Their encounter went quite different than he had pictured, in all ways.

 

**His Equal**

_ Between Manipulation, War and Sex _

 

Luke was tired. And annoyed. And irritated. And maybe just the tiniest bit nervous.

Everything was going just the way he wanted it to go. Everything was running smoothly. Everything was building up to the war against the gods and their victory.

Still, he wanted to make sure. They had many monsters, many Greek demigods, but they weren't just fighting the Greeks. They would also be fighting the Romans. So Luke wanted them to also fight _with_ Romans, not just _against_ them. For that, he had arranged a meeting with the augur of New Rome. As he had caught it, the augur was very ambiguous and power-hungry. But also just as charismatic and manipulative, if he could believe Lily Martin, a daughter of Ceres they had collected a couple of weeks ago. If Luke wanted Romans to join their cause, he needed the augur on his side and with him would come others. That was what Lily had said, at least.

So he had send Lily back to New Rome for a last time, to arrange a meeting with the augur. In the meantime, he had prepared Ethan to take over while he was gone. And right now, he was packing his suitcase for the little 'vacation' he was about to take in San Francisco.

“And you and Alabaster are going to be okay?”, asked Luke for the tenth time.

“Pants, Luke”, was Ethan's only reply.

“What?”, grunted the son of Hermes confused and turned some.

“You only packed shirts”, chuckled the half-Japanese, handing Luke a pair of jeans. “I start thinking that me and Alabaster aren't the ones that should be worried about. When was the last time you slept, Luke? You've been going on about everything. You need your rest too.”

“I'm going to sleep when the war is over. Plenty of time to sleep then”, snorted Luke annoyed.

Ethan just shook his head affectionately at his friend. He really hoped this meeting with that august-guy would help Luke, maybe give him at least a little peace of mind. Ethan knew the son of Hermes was making himself crazy. Of course, he wasn't the only one there. But Ethan had Alabaster, so if stress got too much, they had long, hard sex and laid together afterward, talking about their troubles. Maybe sex would help Luke too. It would at least be exhausting enough to knock him into sleep, so that would be helpful. But since Percy had turned his offer to join them down, Luke had found himself single again. And sometimes, Luke was still bitter over this loss.

 

/break\

 

Luke was aware that he looked like crap. His hair was messy, his eyes had dark bags underneath. He frowned upset. At least he had put on some good clothes. Like the skinny-tight stone-washed black jeans with the torn knees and a black button-down shirt. Sleep sounded like something he would  _love_ . But he was meant to meet Octavian Simmons now. Weird-ass name. Especially in combination. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when a tall, lanky guy walked up to his table, with dark, mysterious, blue eyes and  _very_ neat, light blonde hair. He was handsome, in a slightly scrawny way. It wasn't as though he had no muscles at all, he was a little muscular, though he didn't look too strong, but menacing. As though his looks only hid the power he possessed.

“I assume you're Luke Castellan?”, questioned said blonde.

“How do you know?”, asked Luke suspiciously as he stood to shake the other's hand.

“The scar is a little bit of a give-away”, snorted the augur. “Octavian Simmons, augur of New Rome. I have been told you have an offer I can't refuse. Pleasure to meet you.”

Luke couldn't suppress the shudder at hearing the heavily accented voice. “If you don't mind me asking, but where are you from? Your name is quite... interesting.”

“My family originates from London, yet they have always been quite obsessed with the ancient Rome. I'm named after the Roman emperor”, replied Octavian amused. “Now, negotiations?”

“I thought we'd have dinner first”, suggested Luke with one of his charming smiles.

He had always won people over easily. Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, the whole of Camp Half-Blood actually. Winning over this Roman could not be that hard. He motioned for the waitress and ordered a fine wine for them, while also picking something expensive from the menu to eat.

Octavian stared at him unimpressed as the waitress left. “I manipulated enough people to know when someone is trying to take influence on me and my decisions. If you think you can woo me with wine and dinner, you are sorely mistaken. If I was that easy to trick, I doubt I'd be the person you wanted to talk to. If I understand what little Lily gave me me right, you're seeking my help.”

The waitress returned with the wine and filled their glasses. Luke smiled charmingly – regardless of if it worked with Octavian or not, it was his routine and made him feel more confident – as he lifted his glass up and tilted his head curiously until Octavian returned the gesture.

“I wouldn't call it _help_ , I'd call it a... partnership”, corrected Luke.

And the way he said 'partnership' made it sound rather obscene. But that didn't seem to put Octavian at unease. He rather looked amused and a little intrigued as their glasses met with a cling.

“You should know though that I am quite... greedy. So I hope you have _a lot_ to contribute to this... partnership you're suggesting”, smirked Octavian with dark, half-lid eyes.

Their food soon after arrived while they held smalltalk. Luke wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep, the wine, the good food – in the past weeks he had scarcely eaten a sandwich, if at all, much less such a warm delicious meal – or in fact Octavian himself, but Luke found himself enjoying the night quite a lot. One bottle of wine turned into a second about half-way through food. They had moved on from smalltalk and to more personal things, something Luke normally didn't allow. Again, he blamed the lack of sleep and the amount of wine in his system (and it would not be the last time he would blame those two). He found himself asking about England and how the legacy of Apollo had ended up in New Rome. Partly it was also researches, since he didn't know a lot about New Rome and how they worked over there. It was not very calming to learn that they had Thalia's half-brother as a praetor, but Luke masked his surprise by bringing the glass to his lips. Octavian in return interrogated Luke about the Greeks. By the time they ordered dessert, they still had not lost a single word about the reason why they were there. Then again, treason and conspiracy to taking over world domination was not the appropriate topic for a restaurant. This was only testing waters. To see if they could get along, if a partnership was even an option to begin with.

“What do you say, Luke? We share one of their ice cream surprises?”, suggested Octavian.

They had seen such a thing being carried off to another table. It was  _gigantic_ , decorated with all kinds of different fruits. Luke blushed a little. Perhaps he had stared a bit too longingly at that thing.

“I think I'd like that”, nodded the son of Hermes, tracing the rim of his glass with his fingers.

He had to admit, even just to himself, that he liked the way Octavian said his name. This time around, Octavian waved the waitress over to order their dessert. The augur had quite the charming smile himself, noted Luke a little startled. The wine was nearly empty by now.

“Say, where are you staying?”, asked Octavian curiously, shaking the last bit of wine in his glass.

“In...”, Luke had to interrupt himself and cough a little as he found himself intensely watching Octavian's lips against the glass. “In this hotel, actually. I figured that by the time we finish this up, a night's sleep would me more efficient than a night flight back to New York.”

“How... convenient”, smirked Octavian wickedly, emptying his glass.

Luke tried not to think about what the Roman had just said. The subtext must have come from the wine. And the lack of sleep. He was eternally grateful when the waitress brought their giant-ass dessert and two spoons, winking at them. He did not want to know what she was thinking. He determinedly stuck to his half of the ice cream monstrosity, but when Octavian made an oddly obscene sound, Luke looked up like a deer hearing the hunter's approach.

“This is exquisite”, declared Octavian, gathering some of the orange-colored cream on his spoon and presenting it to Luke demandingly. “Go on, try it. It tastes amazing.”

This started to feel more like a date than a business meeting. Flushing a faint pink, Luke obeyed and tried. Octavian was right, this one tasted amazing, even though he could not pinpoint what exactly the taste was. He licked his lips greedily afterward, which earned him a curious look from the other.

“I'd suggest we go to my room to talk... business”, said Luke after they finished the ice.

“Very good idea”, nodded Octavian with a sly smirk that went unnoticed by Luke.

The waitress came to give them the bill and Luke actually found himself fighting for it. And losing. In the end, the augur paid, much to Luke's charging. But Octavian had good arguments, he had said that if Luke wanted something from Octavian, he should not argue and let the Roman have this.

“Thank you and have a pleasant evening, gentleman”, smiled the waitress as she got the tip. “And by the way, you make an incredibly cute couple!”

Luke flushed beet red, unable to suppress that. Octavian just smirked some more and offered him his arm as they stood. The son of Hermes pointedly ignored that and took the lead. He was in charge. He was the leader. Leader of Thalia and Annabeth when they had been children. Leader of Camp Half-Blood when he had been a teenager. Leader of the revolutionary army now.

“My room”, stated Luke as he opened the door. “Now, let's get down to business.”

“Indeed”, agreed Octavian and pinned Luke to the wall.

At first, the Greek stiffened, feeling under attack. He wasn't sure if he relaxed or felt more threatened once Octavian kissed him. The augur was fierce and determined and to top it all off, he had Luke pinned by his wrists. Which should not send that jolt of desire through Luke.

“I said business”, growled Luke annoyed and pushed the Roman off, feeling uncomfortable.

“Yes. We'll order room service tomorrow morning and talk about it during breakfast”, agreed Octavian, attaching his lips to Luke's neck as he steered the other toward the bed.

“Mh...”, groaned Luke as Octavian caught his sensitive pulse-point.

It felt so good that he actually let Octavian push him onto the bed. Luke glared up at him as the augur straddled his lap, pinning him once again. He wasn't going to have sex with a possible business partner. He blinked a couple of times when he noticed that neither of them was wearing a shirt anymore. Maybe he was more drunk than he had previously thought.

“If you want to get me in the mood to listen to boring business plans, you should really get me in the mood first, if you understand”, smirked Octavian, trailing along Luke's collarbone. “I've spend the whole evening staring at you. You have gorgeous eyes and I wanted to trace that scar of yours with my tongue since I first saw it. Now... are you going to stop me?”

Octavian's fingers were hooked into Luke's jeans while his tongue indeed traced Luke's scar. He once again blamed the alcohol and the tiredness for his lack of fight as he tugged on Octavian's jeans. The augur smirked victoriously, freeing both of them of their last clothes. Luke licked his lips as he stared down at the hard cock. When had been the last time that he had sex? It felt like years, even though he knew that wasn't the case. Gripping Octavian's hips, he tried to roll them over, but for looking so scrawny, the Roman really could hold his own weight.

“Oh no, you don't”, whispered Octavian into Luke's ear, capturing the earlobe with his pointy teeth.

“I'm _always_ in control”, growled Luke, pushing against Octavian's chest.

“Maybe that's your problem”, snickered the augur, turning Luke onto his belly. “Stay put.”

Something in his voice sounded like a command that should not be disobeyed. Octavian's teeth were back to that sensitive point on Luke's neck and he lost all coherence, melting on the mattress. A sharp intake of breath was his reply to the slick finger pushing into him. Mischievous eyes widened horrified and he craned his neck to glare up at a smirking Roman. But the glare melted when Octavian first brushed against his prostate. This was foreign, but weirdly good. So Luke stayed still and waited for more of that. Which was exactly what he got. Octavian added another finger and kept mercilessly teasing Luke's prostate. A third finger joined it and Luke was beyond the point of caring about how pathetic it was to hump the sheets, because that was exactly what he was doing. Which seemed not very appreciated by Octavian, because the Roman flipped him over again. Though when he entered again, it was not with his fingers. Luke moaned hoarsely as for the first time in his life, he got topped by someone. Octavian held Luke's right leg up while thrusting into him, the other hand jerking Luke's cock. This was new, but also widely appreciated. Finally someone to take care of Luke, instead of it always being the other way around. Due to how exhausted he was and how new this sensation was for him, it didn't take Luke long to spray his cum over the sheets. Octavian was kissing Luke's knee softly as he followed the Greek. Luke was panting hard, he hadn't felt that relieved and relaxed in a long time. In fact, he was so knocked out, he didn't even protest when Octavian cradled him in his arms, a curious hand caressing Luke's side until the son of Hermes fell into a deep, content and peaceful sleep.

 

/break\

 

The next morning, Luke woke up to the feeling of kisses being trailed along his spine. He turned and glared at the smirking augur. He had really underestimated the Roman. This guy was in every aspect his equal. If not his superior, the way he had played him last night.

“Let's rule the world together”, whispered Luke, lazily resting his head on Octavian's chest.

“Splendid idea”, agreed Octavian amused, kissing Luke's temple. “What's the plan?”

“Resurrect Lord Kronos, use the titans to slay the gods and take over Olympus.”

The augur stared at him for a moment, all amusement having left his face. “Are you out of your bloody mind? You can't overthrow the gods! And with the help of the  _titans_ ?”

“You could rule the Romans and I could rule the Greeks?”, suggested Luke, kissing Octavian.

“You are a complete lunatic”, stated Octavian and shook his head. “I... do like the idea of holding more power. Ruler of the Romans. The first ceasar of the new time. Mh...”

“Ceasar Octavian”, chimed Luke mischievously. “Sweet. So... Will you help me?”

“I can... control the strings from the background. Send willing Romans to you. But you and your people will have to do the dirty work”, replied Octavian, kissing Luke, with more passion. “I will join you in the end when we are victorious and we will rule side by side, I think you're worthy of that. I've never met someone more worthy of being my equal, Caesar Luke the First.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
